The present invention relates to solid compositions comprising an alkali metal mono- or polyalkylarylsulfonate and the corresponding hydroperoxide; it also relates to an improved process for the preparation of mixtures of alkali metal mono- or polyalkylarylsulfonate and the corresponding hydroperoxide and a process for the preparation of said mixtures in dry state; it also relates to the use of the hydroperoxide as bleaching agent and to water soluble detergent compositions containing the solid compositions comprising an alkali metal mono- or polyalkylarylsulfonate and the corresponding hydroperoxide.
The synthesis of alkali metal arylsulfonate compounds with a ROOH hydroperoxide function on the aryl nucleus has been little studied. U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,158 describes a process for the preparation of compounds of this type and of mixtures, in aqueous solution, of alkylarylsulfonate hydroperoxide and alkylarylsulfonate. This patent teaches that one could possibly prepare the pure hydroperoxide starting from the thus prepared aqueous solutions, by evaporatng the solvent of said hydroperoxide at a very low temperature, for example lower than -10.degree. C., but no specific example is disclosed.
It would be of interest to have an industrial process allowing the preparation, in dry state, of mixtures of alkali metal mono- or polyalkylarylsulfonates and the corresponding hydroperoxides, said dry mixtures being used in detergent compositions as disclosed hereunder or as initiators of radical reactions.